


i'm so into you

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Post-Coital, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: yukina always wants more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first semi-nsfw writing
> 
> its bad.

Sayo breathlessly rolled off her partner, waves of pleasure still crashing through her. Her pulse slowed a bit, and she could feel heat leaving her body. Smiling contentedly, she rolled over to Yukina, nuzzling her head into her girlfriend’s neck.

 

“That was wonderful,” she murmured, pressing herself up against Yukina’s still bare body.

 

“You always say that,” Yukina replied fondly, but returned the cuddle. Sayo hummed in agreement, too tired, too satisfied to argue. 

 

Yukina sat still for a moment, eyes closed, and Sayo thought she couldn’t get anymore beautiful. Then, she started grinding down on Sayo’s leg.

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Sayo groaned, rolling over. “Enough for tonight.”

 

Yukina grumbled, but seemingly didn’t protest; until a few minutes later, when she wrapped her arms around Sayo’s waist, her lips finding their way up her girlfriend’s neck. She traced patterns along her skin enticingly, hands going down, down, down.

 

Sayo pushed Yukina’s hands away, scooting further. “Yukina, we have work tomorrow.”

 

“So?” Yukina whispered, voice tantalizingly close to her ear. “Come on, I’ll make it quick. I’ll be good, I promise,” she drawled out, an obvious lie; nevertheless, a sexy one. “I’ll be under you, I’ll be pliant, I’ll do anything you ask…”

 

Sayo started sweating. The heat rushed back into her core, just the words of her girlfriend able to make her go into a frenzy. She felt Yukina start to grind on her leg again, and this time, she didn’t pull away.

 

“Sayo…” she panted, in that intoxicating way of hers. “Please.”

 

She rolled over, glaring at her partner; at this point, if she didn’t agree, she’d be the one tortured. “Just once,” Sayo said slowly, and Yukina’s eyes lit up predatorily. 

  
“Oho, we’ll see about that~” Yukina chuckled, and before Sayo could reply, she captured her in a kiss.


End file.
